Known motor vehicles typically require a key and/or key fob to enter (unlock) the vehicle, and to operate the vehicle. One type of known system utilizes a conventional key that can be inserted into a key cylinder on the vehicle door to mechanically unlock the vehicle door. The door can then be unlatched and opened by pulling on the door handle to mechanically unlatch the door. After the user enters the vehicle, a key is inserted into the ignition key cylinder and rotated to start and operate the motor vehicle.
Wireless key fobs have also been developed. This type of system may use a wireless key fob that transmits a security code to the security system of a motor vehicle. If a user carrying an authorized key fob approaches motor vehicle, the user can unlock the door by positioning his/her hand on the vehicle door. Sensors on the handle detect the presence of the hand, and the security system unlocks the vehicle door. The user can then move the handle to mechanically unlatch and open the vehicle door. The vehicle may include a passive start system whereby a user can start and operate the vehicle if the security system detects an authorized wireless keyfob. However, these systems require that a user have physical possession of a conventional mechanical key and/or a wireless key fob that provides the authorization code for entry and/operation of a specific vehicle.
Accordingly, vehicle rental requires that a customer pick up a key and/or key fob for a specific vehicle prior to operation of the vehicle. The user must also return the key and/or key fob when the rental is completed. The requirement for a physical key and/or key fob associated with each rental vehicle may lead to various drawbacks.